


Rock Bottom Of A Rock Concert

by LuckyLucy92



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Seth Rollins & Dean Ambrose were on their way to a rock concert when they hit rock bottom.





	

Dean Ambrose was seated in the driver's seat, while Seth Rollins - the passenger's seat - reading. Both of them were on their way to a rock concert, when just then, they saw a middle aged man trying to hitchhike a ride while holding the hand of a small girl. "Should we stop for them?" Dean said, curiously. "I mean, the dude's got a little girl with him..." He added. "Well, if we pull over for them, then we'll be sure to miss the opening of the concert, 'Cause of course they'll want us to drop them off somewhere..." Seth said. "But, how can we say no?" He continued, sighing at the end. Dean then slowly swerves over to them, then saying, "Want a left?" While then turning back to Seth, raising his eyes. "Y-yes, please." The man said. "Oh, ok." Seth said, causing his prayers not to be answered. The man and little girl then got into the back seat of their truck, then they all took off. "So, where are you guys headed?" Dean said, scratching his head. There was a long, almost chilling silence, until... "To my very 1st graveyard!" The little girl screamed in excitement. At that exact moment both Dean & Seth froze right there, causing Dean to have to stop on the empty, pitch black road. "Don't you dare stop!" The man said, panicked. "Or what?!" Seth said, in a slip of the tongue moment. "The man... He'll kill you... Both of y'all." The man said, weakly. "Who?!" Dean said, throwing his hands into the air. "I will!" The other man said... from a little girl's voice to a grown man's tone.

**Author's Note:**

> omg Happy Friday to you guys! :D please leave kudos, bookmarks, and comments on this! ♡♥


End file.
